WWE RAW 2
WWE Raw 2 is a video game released for the Xbox by THQ in 2003, and developed by Tokyo-based company Anchor Inc. It is the sequel to the WWE RAW game that was released in 2002. Basic Information 'Developer(s): '''Anchor Inc. '''Publisher(s): '''THQ '''Platform(s): '''Xbox '''Release date(s): '''September 15th, 2003 in North America & October 10th, 2003 in the PAL Region. Gameplay For the first time in the series, a season mode was included in the game. It allows players to set-up wrestlers, call others out from the locker room, form alliances, and hire managers. In Create a Superstar users have the ability to choose their character's alignment type and whether he or she is to be a face or heel. The alignments determine who the character's friends and enemies are in the career mode. Raw 2 also allows players to edit WWE's wrestlers into the way they want them to look. In season mode, alignment cannot be changed, but gamers can change who likes or dislikes their wrestler through the various options. Changing between face and heel can also be done through the options. The game features several arenas that WWE held events in during 2002 and 2003. There are also arenas based upon each WWE television show. New match stipulations are included in the game: Hell in a Cell, TLC and Royal Rumble matches are available in Raw 2. The Create an Entrance feature allows the player to use custom music tracks that have been ripped onto their Xbox's hard disk, synchronize two sets of pyrotechnics with taunts or poses, and create an entrance video featuring the player's character performing various wrestling moves. Upon its release, the game was praised for an improved and more current roster. Season Mode To successfully complete a season, the player is required to play through 12 months of Raw and SmackDown shows, as well as Pay-Per-View events, and finish the season with either the WWE Championship, or the World Heavyweight Championship. Successful seasons earn points, which can be seen in the "Hall of Fame" section of the main menu of the game, which in turn unlocks items of clothing and entrance videos which can later be used in the creation or modification of characters. However, these items can also be unlocked using the "Steal" action during events in Season Mode. Unlike season modes from the WWE series, ''Raw 2 has no voice overs or text. The odds of receiving title shots, and of successfully completing the various available actions in season mode, are mostly based on the popularity of the character in use. However, other factors, such as a character's level of friendliness towards other characters, such as Surprise Attacks, Encouragement, or the use of repetitive call-outs can also affect the odds. There are a few flaws in the season mode, however: if the player is competing in a title match, the belt can be won via disqualification, going against WWE rules. Another flaw is, if two superstars are competing for either the World Heavyweight Championship or the WWE Championship; and somebody interferes they will become the champion. Also, divas are able to win World Titles. Another flaw during gameplay is while playing Royal Rumble, you can exit the ring on your own terms and still not be eliminated. However, under rules that the Royal Rumble is over-the-top-rope, as long as you do not flip over, jump over or step over the top rope, or you go under the top rope, this would be legal, as was seen numerous times in the 2003 Royal Rumble event. Roster #A-Train #Batista #Big Show #Billy Gunn #Billy Kidman #Booker T #Bradshaw #Brock Lesnar #Bubba Ray Dudley #Chavo Guerrero #Chris Benoit #Chris Jericho #Chris Nowinski #Christian #Chuck Palumbo #Crash #D-Von Dudley #Eddie Guerrero #Edge #Goldberg #Goldust #Hardcore Holly #Hulk Hogan #The Hurricane #Jacqueline #Jamie Noble #Jazz #John Cena #Kane #Kevin Nash #Kurt Angle #Lance Storm #Lita #Mark Henry #Molly #Matt Hardy #Nidia #Randy Orton #Rey Mysterio #Rhyno #Ric Flair #Rico #Rikishi #Rob Van Dam #The Rock #Scott Steiner #Shannon Moore #Shawn Michaels #Spike Dudley #Stacy Keibler #Stephanie McMahon #Steve Austin #Steven Richards #Tajiri #Terri #Test #Triple H #Trish Stratus #Tommy Dreamer #Torrie Wilson #The Undertaker #Val Venis #Victoria #William Regal Match Types #Normal #Hardcore #Street Fight #Ladder #Table #Tables, Ladders & Chairs (TLC) #Battle Royal #Cage #Hell in a Cell #One-on-One #One-on-One with Manager #Tag Team #Tornado Tag #One-on-Two #One-on-Three #Triple Threat #Fatal 4-Way #Armageddon #Tag Team with Manager #Triple Threat Tornado Tag #6-man Tornado Tag #King of the Ring #Tournament (Can be any match type) #Royal Rumble (Can involve all 64 characters or over 100 characters if Created Superstars are booked) Category:Games Category:WWE All-Stars